True Loves Kiss
by Left my heart in Paris
Summary: What happens when a case takes the NCIS team to Storybrooke Main, a sleepy village with a lot to hide? Ncis Once cross over, Jibbs small Tiva, McAbby, Snowing maybe even Rumbelle.
1. Enjoy your stay

**Okay so this story is kind of for my own enjoyment because it's like a dream story for me, I came up with it like I do a lot of my stories while washing my hair. **

**It's set in season 2 of once but AU from that because the curse is broken but Emma and Snow are home and all is kind of well, It's set in my own NCIS world where Jenny never died.**

**This combines my two favourite things, Jibbs and Once, I'm obsessed about both, I hope at least one person out there will also enjoy this story with me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Once Upon A Time.**

True Loves Kiss…

Gibbs could understand why he and his team were being sent to Maine for a case, there was a dead marine and his murdered had to be solved and they were the best agents for the job, he could understand why they'd had to take his car, the team van and the medical van, he could even understand why no one on his team had wanted to ride with him in his car, but what he couldn't understand is why the Director of NCIS, the women sitting in the passenger seat of her car, his former lover, coming along for the journey.

He'd known not to argue with her when she's informed him that she would be tagging along on this trip, he'd learnt not to argue with her the hard way, the hard way being numerous things being thrown at him, a hairdryer, lamp even I high heel Prada shoe.

He also couldn't understand why she'd decided to undo a few of her top buttons on her blouse, giving him just a glimpse of her cleavage, not very professional but he wasn't complaining, he loved the view.

"What's the name of this place again Jen?" he asked her, his eyes not leaving the dusty dirt road in front of them.

"It's called Storybrooke" she informed him "Used to be a fishing village" she added as she looked at the map in front of her.

"Storybrooke" he murmured, sounded like a quiet little town where everyone knew everyone's business, almost reminding him of Stillwater.

"The local Leo's said that the Marine's body was found just outside the border and he doesn't come from there" the redhead added as she read through the file once again. "there" she pointed to a police cornered off area with a police car parked along side it, obviously they had arrived.

Gibbs pulled over just in front of the sign that said 'Welcome to Storybrooke', then both he and Jenny got out while the two trucks came around the corner.

"You guys must be NCIS" the police man said as Gibbs lifted the crime scene tape for Jenny to step under before he stepped under himself.

"Yes, I'm Director Shepard, this is Special agent Gibbs" Jenny introduced them, both men nodded to each other.

"What have we got?" Gibbs asked as he followed the police man to where the body had been found.

"Looks like gunshot wounds to the chest, he was found at seven this morning by people passing by" he informed him "If you've got it under control, I'll leave it to you" Gibbs nodded and so the police man walked away giving a smile to Jenny as he walked past her.

"What have we got boss?" Tony asked as he and his two other team mates approached where the body lay.

"Tony picture, Ziva bag and tag, McGee call Ducky and find out where he is, Shepard" He turned to Jenny "You interview the people that found the body" he ordered knowing Jenny had always been good at comforting people and getting them to talk at the same time, well unless it was him.

Jenny gave him a glare before walking off to talk to the people that had found the dead marine.

Tim was just about to call Ducky when he finally arrived, "Remind me never again to trust Mr Palmer with directions" the older man shook his head at Gibbs when he did finally make it to the scene.

Gibbs chuckled before watching as Ducky got to work on the body, he then turned to watch Jenny as she spoke to the people, how she nodded and noted down what they said as well as giving them comforting smiles when she could.

He walked over to her as she finished up, "Okay, thank you for your time, we'll be in touch" she informed the two people before letting them go. Jenny then turned to find Gibbs right behind her, her hand flew straight to her heart in an effort to stop it from beating so fast.

"What did you find?" he asked her.

"They were out walking, found the body and then called the police" Jenny nodded and Gibbs nodded.

"Good work Shepard" he smiled at her, it was like she was his probie again, like the years hadn't gone by, the heartbreak hadn't happened.

….

By the time they had finished with the crime scene, it was getting dark and very cold, knowing that tomorrow they would have to start questioning the people in the town of Storybrooke, they decided to look for a place to stay, NCIS paying of course.

They all got back into the cars they had travelled in and crossed the town line, although they were a little weary of the redline that had been painted on to the concrete they crossed anyway.

As they drove through the town, it seemed to everyone, tranquil, like almost the perfect little place to live, a great place to settle down to enjoy a quiet town life. To Gibbs it reminded him of growing up in Stillwater.

They passed all the different shops, Mr Gold's Pawn shop, game of thorns, the school, town hall and finally grannies dinner as well as hotel.

Getting out everyone felt tired and in need of a rest, so they all made their way to Grannies.

When they walked in they found an old women, glasses perched on the end of her nose, standing behind the desk having a conversation with a man, he was tall, wore a dark suit, his hair long and held a cane in one hand.

"Can I help you?" grannie asked eye the gang of seven very suspiciously and she was almost shocked and scared to find these strange people standing in front of her.

"We need a place to stay for a couple of nights, we were wondering if you had rooms available" Jenny explained.

"we have room, I'll just get your keys" she informed them before turning around.

Meanwhile the man she had been speaking too turned around to show his face had pointed features, he eyed them all, no one even Gibbs like the way he was looking at them.

"Enjoy your stay" he almost growled at them before walking out.

TBC…

**Hope you guys like please review.**


	2. getting settled

Chapter 2

"I have four room available for you, three with two single beds and one double" Granny informed redhead that stood in front of her.

She didn't recognised this people which mean they weren't from around here, which meant everyone had to act as normally as they could until these people left and hopefully that would be sometime soon.

"That would be great thank you" Jenny gave the older women a warm smile before accepting the keys she was offered.

She then turned around only to realise that Jethro had been standing right behind her the whole time.

Gibbs gave her a small smile before he himself turned to the group "Okay Tony your with Palmer" he ordered and Tony mumbled something under his breath before taking one of the keys from Jenny. "Duck you can have the double" he informed the ME before continuing "Ziva and Jen you two can share" he said before turning to Tim "McGee your with me" he told him.

"Sure boss" Tim took a big gulp and took the key rather timidly from Jenny.

Jenny gave Tim a smile, knowing that sharing with Gibbs wouldn't be so bad and watched as the young man followed the others up the creaky stairs of the hotel.

"Meet back here at Seven for dinner" Gibbs yelled after them all.

"See you later Jethro" Jenny smiled at her former lover before heading up the stairs to the room.

Once she found it she knocked on the door lightly before walking in to find Ziva had already chosen the bed farthest from the window and sat on the bed cleaning her gun. The redhead wasn't fazed by this as she knew it calmed her friend.

"Just like old times" Ziva smiled at her friend boss and former partner.

"Just without fake identity's and there are two beds" Jenny joked as they both remembered Cairo.

Ziva nodded in agreement and watched as Jenny looked out of the window at the town of Storybrooke below.

People below were still out and about, talking to each other, out in the distance Jenny could just make out what looked like a port, the water glistening and shimmering in the setting sun light.

Both women turned when there came a knock at the door.

"Come in" Jenny told whoever it was while Ziva quickly put her gun back together.

The door swung open and Tony strolled in "I can't believe I have to cancel the date I had tonight" he complained as he flopped down on to Ziva's bed "She was a model as well" he mused.

"I think you'll live" Ziva gave him a fake smile, trying to pretend she cared, she was sick of always hearing about his dates.

"Yeah I guess I'll just have to reschedule, I mean it will be the third…" he began but Ziva cut in.

"Tony stop whining like a little witch" she growled at him.

Tony then sat up and looked at her "Well well Ms David is that jealousy I detect" he asked her.

"Only in your dreams" Ziva fluttered her eye lashes at him and gave him a sultry smile.

"Maybe you two should get a room" Jenny finally spoke from her place by the window, a smile evident on her face.

The two agents didn't get time to reply because there came another knock at the door.

"It's like grand central station in here" Jenny sighed "Come in"

Gibbs then walked in the room "Dinner?" he asked

"Yeah" Tony jumped up from his place on the bed and then ran out of the door, Ziva following him closely behind.

Jenny grabbed her bag before walking out of the room accidently brushing against Gibbs as she did so. Gibbs had his eyes on her the whole time.

Lately this had been happening more and more, knowing glances , not saying anything , their eyes speaking from them.

He followed her closely behind, his hand ghosting the small of her back, some she had was getting used to again.

Ten minutes later their large gang all walked into Granny's diner.

Everyone who was already in there turned to face them. For a moment that gang felt a little unnerved to have so many pairs of eyes leering at them, none of them very welcoming.

Gibbs noticed the man from earlier, the one that had told them to enjoy their stay, sitting in a booth, opposite him sat a young brunet women and it was almost as if they were on a date.

There was also a grumpy looking man sitting at the stools nursing a strong drink in his hand, a couple of seat down from him sat a man who had a box of tissues next to him, his nose red and face scrunched like any moment he was going to sneeze.

In another booth sat a boy around about the age of eleven and with him sat a women with long blond curly hair, another women with dark hair cut into a pixie cut a little longer than when Jenny had cut her hair into the pixie cut, then there was a man, strong and tall, clean shaven, scar on his chin and short sandy coloured hair.

After a moment Jenny ushered them all to a booth which all of the younger agents settled into comfortably, while Jenny, Gibbs and Ducky sat in a booth behind them.

A young women dressed in a lot of red approached them and asked they what they wanted, all ordered their food and drink quickly most having burgers, fries and an Ice-tea, well Gibbs and Jenny had coffee.

Tony soon became bored and began to make aim spit balls at Ziva with his straw and bits of napkin, "DiNozzo" Gibbs glared at the younger man, he really did feel like a father when it came to times like this.

Jenny smiled at Gibbs softly, knowing how his whole team looked up to him like a father and he felt like a father to him, "What?" he asked her as he ate fry.

"Nothing" Jenny shook her head before taking a sip of her coffee.

Ducky smiled at his two friends, he'd seen their whole love story, he'd seen them both so in love with each other, he'd seen how it had effected them to be apart, now he could see the beginning of a new relationship.

"I hope I'm not interrupting" they turned to find a tall women, her hair jet black, shoulder length, flicking at the sides, her lips full and red.

"No" Jenny shook her head.

"Well I'm Regina Mill's the mayor of Storybrooke" she informed the redhead and two men that sat in front of her.

"I'm Director Shepard, this is special agent Gibbs and his team and Doctor Mallard are ME, we work for NCIS" Jenny introduced them all and everyone held out their badges for the women to see.

"NCIS stands for…" she asked confused.

"Naval Criminal Investigative Service" they all recited in time.

"And so what brings you to Storybrooke?" Regina asked them, she just like everyone else didn't like new people coming to the town, afraid they might unearth the magic that went on here.

"A Marine was found murdered just outside the border, we needed a place to stay and it was the closest place" Jenny informed her.

"Well" Regina gave her an almost evil smile "If there's anything us people of Storybrooke can do to help you on your way be sure to ask" she then nodded to them "Enjoy your meal" she added before walking away and out of the diner, the bell ringing as the door closed behind her.

TBC….

**Hope you like, please review.**


	3. strangers in Storybrooke

Chapter 3

The next morning after breakfast at Granny's the team all gathered outside to go through their plan of the day.

"We need to get the body, back to the morgue" Ducky informed them all.

Jenny nodded to him "You go, take Mr Palmer and call us when you've done your examination" she told him. "And can you give the evidence we bagged to Abby for processing?" she asked the ME she and Gibbs had known for so many years.

"Of course" he gave her a smile "Come along Mr Palmer, we need all the time we can get, god help us if we get lost again" Ducky mused as he and his assistant walked away, towards the ME van.

"Okay the rest of us, need to talk to the people in the town, ask them if they've ever seen the marine before and if they heard or saw anything on the night of the murder" Gibbs told the team "You three go together, I'll go with the director" he delegated as usual.

Tony, Tim and Ziva nodded before walking back into the Diner to ask them.

Meanwhile Jenny and Gibbs headed off to the sheriff's station, "Just like old times" Gibbs told her with a grin as they walked, Jenny couldn't help but agree.

….

"I mean who are they? Where did they come from?" Snow/Mary Margaret asked as she paced back in forth in the middle of the sheriff's station, her daughter and husband watching her.

"Why are they here?" Emma mumbled, her hands folded over chest as she leant against her desk.

"Both of you need to relax" Charming/David told the two women he loved most in the world, "Look there probably just passing through, they'll be gone in a day or two" he tried to calm them.

"But what if they try to dig around, what if they find something" Emma asked charming. No one in the town liked strangers coming, all it ever meant was hassle and trouble, stress for everyone.

Charming sighed "We just need to act like were normal, like there is nothing going on here, were just a sleepy fishing town" he told her.

"He's right" Snow nodded as she walked over to her husband and wrapped an arm around his waist "It's all we can do, hopefully they'll leave without suspecting anything" charming wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulder.

Emma nodded looking down to her feet for a moment, then the sound of the door opening made her look up and in walked two of the people they'd seen at the diner the night before.

"I hope we're not interrupting" the redhead women spoke first, the man was standing back but was still closer to her than necessarily appropriate for colleague and colleague.

"No you're not interrupting" Emma smiled at them and then stepped past her parents to greet Jenny and Gibbs.

"I'm Director Shepard and this is Special agent Gibbs, NCIS" Jenny introduced them.

"I'm Sheriff Swan, this are Mr Noland and Ms Blanchard" Emma motioned to her parents but of course they two agents couldn't know this, "How can I help you?" she asked, her hands on her hips, hoping she could help them on their way.

Gibbs then stepped past Jenny and held out a picture of the dead marine "This Marine was found murdered just outside the town line, we wondered if you'd seen him, was he staying in town?" he asked.

Emma took the photo from the older man's hands and eyed it carefully before passing it to Mary and David. "Nope" she answered and eyed Gibbs the same way he eyed her, Mary and David also both shook their heads before passing it back.

"Did you hear or see anything suspicious two nights ago?" Jenny asked as Gibbs took the picture and folded it back into his pocket.

"I can't seem to remember anything" Emma told them "What about you guys?" she turned to her parents.

"Not that I can think of" David told them honestly and Mary shook her head.

"Okay, well thank you for your help" Jenny smiled at them politely "Here's my number in case you remember anything" she handed them a card which Emma took with a slight nod.

Then Gibbs and Jenny turned and walked out, both feeling three pairs of eyes on them making them feel slightly uncomfortable.

….

"You seen this guy?" Tony asked as he followed Ruby around the diner as she served food and poured coffee.

Ruby looked for a moment at the picture being shoved in her face "No….why?" she asked him.

"He was murdered two nights ago, outside the town line" the Italian explained.

The brunet gulped before shaking her head, "Oh" she said before going back to pouring people coffee.

"Did you see or hear anything on the night of the murder?" he asked her.

Ruby honestly thought for a moment before answering with a shake of her head. Tony nodded "Well thanks you've been a lot of help"

Meanwhile Ziva sat at the bar area talking to the grumpy man wearing a hat, who's name badge said he was called Leroy "Sorry Sister I've never seen that guy before" he said pointing a finger at the picture she was holding up to him.

"I do not believe we are related" Ziva told him plainly as Tony approached them.

"I call everyone sister" Leroy told her making the Israeli even more.

Tony then put a gentle arm on Ziva's "Come on, this is a waste of time" he told her as he pulled her away and out of the door of the Diner where Tim stood talking to a redhead man with a Dalmatian.

"Thank you sir, you've been a lot of help" He gave Archie a warm smile and petted Pongo lightly on the head before follow his team mates.

"Where too next?" he asked once he'd caught up with them.

….

Rumpelstiltskin stood outback working on his potion, the one that would hopefully mean he could cross the line, mean he could finally venture out to find his son.

Upon hearing the belle above his shop door ring he covered all of his different flask's and funnels with a dirty tarp before walking out front, he face softened upon seeing Belle there.

"Belle" he gave her a smile "What are you doing here?" he asked moving around to stand in front of her.

"I found a book on antiques and I thought you might like it" she told him holding out an old, tattered looking brown leather bound book.

"Thank you" he gave her a smile "Would you like to get lunch today?" he asked her.

"Ice tea and hamburger?" Belle smiled at him, since she had caught him using magic, they'd slowly been building their relationship up, Rumple was trying to prove to Belle that he was the good man she wanted him to be, that he was capable of being and doing good, that he loved her and Belle was trying to show him that he was capable of love and that it was capable for someone to love him and that she was that someone.

"Whatever you want" he assured her, Belle then leant forward and kiss him on the cheek, hoping one day to actually give him a proper kiss once their relationship was back to where it was.

Belle grinned at him "Enjoy your book" she called over her shoulder as she walked out of the shop, side stepping Regina as she did so.

"Shame a pretty thing like that wasted on you" Regina mused at Rumple, her eyes still trained on Belle as the young women crossed the street.

"Now what can I do for you?" he asked her, moving back to behind his desk.

The raven haired women gave him a sultry smile before walking towards him "The people who've come to town" she told him.

"What about them?" he asked her.

"How do we get rid of them?" Regina asked him.

"We?" he retaliated.

Regina glared at him for a moment "You know that no one in this town wants those…imposters sticking their nose's into our town and finding something that would ruin us all"

"If you'll excuse me I have better things to do than waste my time with this" Rumple began to turn away.

"Do you want them finding out about us?" Regina asked him.

"No, but I also do not see the point in using magic to get rid of them when they'll leave soon on their own accord" He told her.

"She really has a hold on you doesn't she?" Regina asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Rumple lied.

"She doesn't want you using dark magic and so you're not, that's why you won't help me" she accused

Rumple shook his head "No, I won't help you because I don't want to, if you want to get rid of them fast, that is your problem not mine" he told her.

Regina shook her head at him "Belle's made you soft, weak" she told him before turning and walking out of his shop, leaving Rumple furious.

TBC…

**Hope you like, I tried to put more once in it as I felt I was kind of writing it too NCIS sided.**

**Please review, any suggestions would be great.**


	4. dead ends

Chapter 4

"Yeah…okay, thanks Duck, tell Abby to put a caf-pow on my tab" Gibbs ended his phone call with the ME, he and Jenny stood just outside the library, under the town clock.

The ex-marine then turned to Jenny who stood beside him "What have they got?" she asked him, her green eyes meeting his blue for a couple of moments before she moved her gaze, knowing that she would fall even more for him all over again, she still had unresolved feelings for him and knew he didn't feel the same but spending time together was kind of nice, like he had said like old times, the times when they had been partners when their 'relationship' hadn't started yet.

"Ducky said that it looked like the suspect shot himself in the head, he's going to look into his medical history and see if he had a history of depression or something, Abby found that the gun was registered to the dead marines father who recently died and left it to him and she also found that it was only his prints on the weapon" Gibbs explained and Jenny nodded the whole time, telling him that she understood.

"Okay and so far no one in the town knows anything about the victim" Jenny stated as they walked down the street.

"Yeah" Gibbs ran a tired hand down his face "This is starting to feel like a dead end" he told her.

Jenny shook her head "I don't know, I feel like there's something we're not seeing about this town" she said as she looked around her, everything seemed normal, to her it seemed too normal, like everyone was almost trying too hard to not rouse suspicion, it was like her agent skills coming back to her.

Gibbs eyed Jenny for a moment "I know what you mean" he mumbled having the same gut feeling as her. As he stood there looking at the redhead beside him he realised he was looking at the special agent Shepard he had fallen in love with, the beautiful confident, almost cocky women that had grabbed his attention and never let go instead of the almost icy Director who was hell bent on proving herself, that he had found she was slowly becoming.

"Director Shepard, Agent Gibbs" the couple turned to find Regina Mills standing in front of them having just come out of the pawn shop at the end of the road.

"Mayor Mills" Jenny greeted the raven haired women.

"How is your investigation?" Regina asked, hoping that they would be leaving soon so she wouldn't have to think of a spell to get rid of them.

"So far everyone in the town we have spoken to have been very cooperative but no leads" Jenny told her.

"Maybe you've hit a dead end" Regina suggested with an almost evil glint in her eyes, something Jenny didn't like one bit, it was like the Mayor was trying to intimidate her.

"Maybe" Jenny nodded "If you'll excuse us we have to continue with the investigation" she said before Regina nodded and walked across the street, Jenny and Gibbs then continued to the pawn shop at the end of the road.

Gold had just walked out the back of his store when he heard the bell above his door ring once again.

Hobbling with his cane back into the front of the store he growled "I already told you deary" but he stopped upon seeing the redhead and silver haired man that had been at Granny's the day before. "What can I do to help you?" he asked them after a moment.

Jenny took a step forward and began to speak "A Marine was killed two nights ago, just outside the town line, we were wondering if you'd ever seen him around the town" she asked as Gibbs held out the photo to Rumple.

The older man eyed it for a moment before shaking his head "Sorry I've never seen him before" he answered honestly.

"Did you hear or see anything suspicious two nights ago?" Jenny spoke again. Rumple watched the couple for a moment, he saw how she spoke but the man stood strong and silent beside her, it seemed they completed each other, he could see how the man looked at the women beside him that he loved her, actually Rumple could practically see the true love sparking between them but something told him that neither of them believed in it.

"No, sorry" he told them both "Now unless you have some antique shopping to do, I have some paper work that needs doing out back" he told them almost viciously.

"Of course" the redhead nodded before she and her partner turned and walked out of the shop, shutting the door behind them.

…..

Hours later after another dinner at Granny's the group went back to their rooms, Jenny sat on her bed, brushing her red curls after it had been up in a tight pony tail all day.

There came a gentle knock at her room door "Come in" she called putting the brush down on her bed.

She then turned to find Gibbs walking into the room "Hi" he smiled at her.

"Hey" she smiled back as he approached her "Do you know where Ziva is?" she asked having not seen her roommate since dinner.

"She challenged Tony to a game of poker" he informed her, having already checked on Tony, Tim and Ziva who were all in Tony's room.

"Oh, not strip poker I hope" Jenny joked knowing that Tony would probably enjoy playing that type with Ziva.

"No" Gibbs almost chuckled as she shook his head as he sat down on Jenny's bed beside her.

"It's nice here isn't it?" she asked him as she stood up and looked out of the window out at the town below "It's peaceful, so far away from the hustle and bustle of D.C" she told him.

"Yeah, it's nice to get away" he told her. Loving this little time of being so close to her, having just a little time with her.

"Reminds me almost of…." She began but soon stopped.

"Paris" Gibbs suggested as he came up behind her, his arms ghosting her waist, he wanted to hold her so much, to be with her again.

Jenny turned slowly as her senses became overwhelmed with him, his smell of sawdust, coffee, bourbon, his breath against her skin, his eyes glued to hers, she was melting under his gaze, just like she knew she would, his blue eyes had always done that to her.

"Paris" She mumbled her breath ghosting his lips, her eyes began to flutter closed as their lips came closer to each other. Just as they were about to touch, Jenny's mind caught up with her, he didn't love her, he wanted Shannon, he was her employee, they were just getting caught up in the moment.

She stepped back, her eyes flew open, Gibbs opened his eyes, they were deep blue and full of hurt "I'm sorry" she mumbled backing away before grabbing her jacket and heading for the door.

"Jen, wait, where are you going?" Gibbs walked out after her, in time to watch Jenny walk down the stairs of the hotel.

"I need air" she told him before walking out into the cold air of Storybrooke at night. Gibbs didn't know what to do, he decided after a lot of experience with her, he decided not to follow her to give her some space, some time to cool off or whatever she needed. It would also give him time to think.

Jenny walked around town, surprised at how quiet it was, "Excuse me, are you alright?" she turned to find a redhead man with a Dalmatian.

"I'm fine" she assured him.

"Would you like to talk, I'm a psychiatrist" Archie explained.

The redhead felt that the man meant no harm. That he was being honestly a nice person "No, thank you I'm fine" Jenny shook her head.

Archie nodded before crossing the streets "Come on Pongo" he pulled the leash and the dog walked with him.

Soon Jenny found herself walking past the Mayor's office at the town hall, as she looked to one of the windows she saw an eerie purple glow, she looked around but saw no one, she then approached the door but found it was locked, Jenny turned to walk away but something told her to go further.

She then walked around the back and found the back door was open, she looked around once more and then walked into the office, she looked up the metal stair case and found that the corridor above was lit up by the purple glow.

Slowly she walked up the stairs, keeping her eyes on where the glow was coming from. Soon she found that she was at the top of the stairs.

the door where the light was coming from was open a jar, she took a deep breath, she'd obviously been spending too much time with Gibbs because something inside her call it her gut was churning and telling her it was bad.

Jenny looked through the gap of the door and found Regina standing at a table, her back to the door, a maze of test tubes and bottles in front of her and coming from a bowl in front of her the purple light, which now looked more like purple sparkly smoke was flowing out.

It looked almost like magic.

Jenny gasped taking a step back, accidently hitting a table she hadn't been aware that was behind her and nocked it over along with the vase of flowers "Crap" she swore as the loud bang rang through the building.

She heard movement coming from inside the room "Who's there" Regina's voice floated from the room as Jenny began to run down the stairs.

As the redhead reached the last step Regina appeared in front of her in a puff of the same purple smoke "Director what are you doing here?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

Jenny tried to not show how scared or intimidated she was "Got lost" she lied.

"I'm guessing when you lie your right eye twitches" Regina told her "So what are you really doing here?"

Jenny touched her right eye, "I saw the smoke" she told her.

"Why don't you join me in a drink?" Regina suggested.

"I should get back" Jenny told her trying to move to leave but Regina kept moving in front of her.

"It's just one drink" the Mayor told her.

The redhead took a deep breath "I guess one drink can't hurt" Jenny said before letting Regina guide her back up the stairs to her office.

"Please sit" Regina told her pointing to the dark leather sofa.

Jenny sat on the edge, hoping that the drink wouldn't last long. She wanted to get back to the hotel, she hopped Gibbs wasn't worried about her. She really needed to talk to him.

"Everything alright?" Regina asked as she turned to face Jenny holding two tumblers of a drink, something a little lighter than the bourbon Jethro had got her hooked on.

"Yes, just lost in thoughts" Jenny said taking the glass she offered.

"What about?" she asked her.

"Work" Jenny lied this time not letting her see her face, let her see her right eye twitch, she didn't want to tell her the truth, why should she tell her she was thinking about the man she loved, the man she'd walked away from now for the third time.

"It's always hard being a women in a man's world" Regina told her "Both of us being female politicians" she said.

Jenny nodded "At least we looked good doing it" she smiled.

"Of course" Regina nodded and watched as Jenny looked at the drink "It's red apple cider, I make it myself"

"Smells great" Jenny told her.

"Tastes even better" Regina told her.

Jenny smiled at her before taking a sip, it did taste good, but then all of a sudden it had a sort of bitter after taste, she began to feel dizzy and a little sick, she tried to stand up but lost her footing, soon she fell to the ground and everything went black.

TBC…

**Hope you like, please review.**


	5. your problem

**Sorry I haven't updated in my normal updating slots, but I've been really sick with tonsillitis, I'm a lot better today and so am writing. Hope you guys like this update. **

Chapter 5

Gibbs sat in his room, by himself, Tim staying in Tony's room now that Jimmy had gone back to D.C with Ducky.

All he could think about was Jenny, how she'd pulled away, how she'd ran out, what had he done to upset her? Did she hate him? did she think he hated her for what she had done, because he didn't, he could never hate her, be annoyed, frustrated yes but never hate, he would always love her, I mean at least he though he did, I mean he did, didn't he?

Getting up from his bed, he knew that he had to talk to her, he got up and walked out of his hotel room and down the corridor to Jenny's, on the way he walked past the room where the three members of his team were having fun, Tony teaching Ziva how to play poker, they were all laughing and having fun, Tim watching as Tony and Ziva flirted.

Tim then pulled out his phone to call Abby to see how she was, she must have been lonely not having them at work to talk to.

Gibbs smiled fondly at them all, they were so close to him, like his own family, he would never admit it but he loved them all and wanted them happy, and if them being happy meant that they would have to break rule twelve then he would just accept that.

He sighed before continuing his journey to Jenny's room, he knocked on the door lightly, hoping she would be back as she had given her almost an hour by herself, But he didn't get any reply, he went to open the door but he couldn't it was locked, he was about to walk away when he heard someone moving around inside.

"If you won't let me in Jen, I'll just talk through the door" he informed her and still got nothing in response "I don't regret the kiss Jen, if anything I wanted it to never end….I take your silence as you do regret it, it's fine, we'll just forget it ever happened, forget everything that's ever happened to us and we'll just be boss and employee" he told her before walking away from the door and heading out somewhere to get a drink.

….

Regina watched as the Redhead tried to get up from the sofa but ended up falling to the ground, something she hadn't expected to happen and didn't quite understand why.

She went to Jenny's side and picked up the glass she had dropped which still had the red apple cider in it and then leant over and shook her shoulder in an attempt to bring her round, she put her fingers as her neck to find her pulse, it was still going strong.

The raven haired witch took a moment to look at the Redhead, she'd seen this many a time before, first twenty eight years ago and second months ago, she was under the sleeping curse.

Her heart began to beat a mile a minute, she hadn't planned for this to happen ,she'd just wanted to talk to her, to find someone who didn't know her evil past, the suffering she had brought to the other people of the town, she just wanted to have a friend, that could maybe understand where she came from.

She had to get Jenny back to her hotel room before her friends realised she was gone and began to suspicious which would hopefully give her time to figure out what could be done.

Closing her eyes she broke her rule to Henry even though it pained her, she had protect the town ,the town she loved yet wouldn't admit it if asked. She used her powers, in a cloud of purple smoke she transported herself and Jenny's limp sleeping body to her hotel room at grannies.

Once there she took a deep breath, loving using magic again, it made her feel so powerful, so in control, but she knew that it always came with a price, a price that would probably cost her Henry, but it was something she would have to face later.

Regina then managed to lifted Jenny up and lay her down on the bed nearer the window, trying to make it look as natural as possible, just as she was about to leave she heard a knock at the door, using her magic she clicked the lock with a snap of her fingers. Then she gave Jenny one last look, seeing how she looked like she was waiting for someone, wanting someone just like Snow looked when she'd been put under the curse, waiting for charming's true love kiss, she hopped Jenny's true love was near. Then she disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

…

Mr Gold was woken abruptly by a knock at the door, he wasn't happy, getting up from his bed he slipped on a dark brown dressing gown and grabbed his cane before he managed to hobble down the stairs and to his front door.

Opening it he glared at who he found "Now what can I do for you at this fine hour?" he sarcastically asked Regina, who looked troubled on his door step.

"I need your help" she told him.

"What seems to be your problem?" he asked her, not sure why he was going to help her, something at the back of his mind just told him he should, maybe Belle really was changing him.

Regina took a deep breath before speaking "I don't know how but I was having a drink with that Director women and….and she fell under the sleeping curse" she explained.

Rumple shut his eyes and shook his head, _now the people wouldn't be suspicious at all_ he thought, "How would you manage that?" he asked.

"I told you I don't know" Regina practically yelled at him, in frustration and almost fright.

"Well let's hope her true love is around" he told her.

"You created the curse in the first place, is there any other way to break it?" she asked him.

"No" Rumple shook his head, "Now it's late and I want to go back to sleep, leave….." Regina glared at him "Please" he sneered before slamming the door in his face.

….

In the early hours of the morning Gibbs still sat in 'the rabbit hole' bar, he lost count of the number of bourbons he'd had but it was a lot, not enough to make him forget about Jenny, forget about his feeling for her, no amount of bourbon ever could, it only ever made the memories of her stronger as most of them involved bourbon.

Bourbon reminded him a lot of her, it was as complicated as her, it's flavour complex as their relationship, it's strong smell mixed so well with her perfume, smell exactly like her, the thought of her drink it for the first time, the way her nose scrunched up making her look adorable, how her eyes darkened as she watched him drink bourbon making him want to forget about the drink all together and just kiss her.

"Gibbs" he turned to find Tony standing beside him, looking out of breath as if he'd just been running.

"What do you want DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked him, annoyed that he'd disrupted the only place of solitude he could find in this small, close knit town.

"Director Shepard…."Tony began.

"Tell Jen, I'll be back when I've had enough bourbon" Gibbs told him before downing another glass that the bartender put in front of him.

"That's the thing boss" Tony almost cringed.

"What?" Gibbs asked, all of a sudden very worried about what he was going to tell him about the women he loved.

"Something's wrong with her, she won't wake up" the Italian informed him.

TBC…

**Hope you guys like, please review.**


	6. Breathe again

Chapter 6

She was asleep, she looked like she was asleep that was the only way Gibbs could describe what she looked like, the sight of her had sobered him up immediately. The only sign that she was alive being the slow up and down motion of her chest every once in a while. He was also happy to see that she didn't seem in pain, she actually seemed to be almost waiting for something.

"She's got a pulse" Tony said trying to lighten the very dark mood that had come over everyone, they all stood in Ziva and Jenny's hotel room, staring at the redhead.

Gibbs nodded it was true, she wasn't dead, there was still hope, there was always hope, he would do anything he possibly could to wake her up, to make her better, even if he had to risk his life, he would trade his life for hers if he could.

"Do you think we should call Abby and Ducky and tell them to come?" Tim asked Gibbs, he nodded hoping that Ducky would be able to do something and he knew Abby would be distraught if she wasn't told to come too. After all Jenny meant a lot to everyone.

"Oh My" they all turned to find Granny standing in the door way, she having come up to make sure her guests were comfortable only to find them all crowding in a room round a women on a bed, something she'd seen before many moons ago.

"She won't wake up" Tony explained motioning to Jenny who lay, pale and still on her bed, still dressed in her same clothes from earlier in the day.

"I'll get Dr Whale" she mumbled before backing out of the room and running as fast as she could down the stairs where she met her granddaughter.

"Granny, what's wrong?" she asked noting she was in a hurry and looked like she'd seen a ghost.

"Someone's put that director women under the sleeping curse, you get the sheriff I'll get Dr Whale" Granny explained, Red nodded before they both headed for the door. Both wondering who on earth would do such a thing and why, only one name came to mind.

…

Snow and Charming or Mary and David were woken by a series of loud bangs upon their front door, she woke first, she lightly pushed her husband's hand off of her waist before sitting up, her eyes getting used to the dark they were surrounded in, slowly, careful not to wake her husband she got up out of the double bed they shared and walked the short distance to their front door, opening it she was a little surprised to find Red on the door step.

"Ruby, are you okay?" she asked, her voice full of concern as she stood aside to let her friend in.

The brunette werewolf shook her head "It's the director women" she said,

"What about her?" Mary asked, crossing her arms over her chest while trying to keep up with what the women was telling her.

"Someone's put her under the sleeping curse"

"Who would do that?" Snow mused out loud,

"I don't know, but this means were going to have to tell those strangers who we are where were from" Red began to freak out, Snow put her hands on her arms to calm her "It's going to be fine…They'll be fine, all that needs to happen is her true love needs to kiss her and she'll wake up"

"Yeah and like they're going to believe that, what if she doesn't have one, they're not fairy-tale characters like us " Red stressed.

"What's going on?" the women turned to find a sleepy looking Emma.

"One of the strangers has been put under the sleeping curse…." Snow began but her daughter cut her off.

"Regina" she growled her name, "Henry's going to be crushed when he finds out she's used magic" she face palmed, how was she going to explain that to her son, that his adoptive mother had broken a promise. "We better get to the Hotel and straighten this out" she said turning to go back upstairs to get dressed.

Snow nodded "Ruby, go back to the hotel and tell them that we'll be there soon and then go and open Granny's as to no raise suspicion to the rest of the town that something is going on." the brunet nodded before walking out of the apartment, snow then went over to charming and woke him with a sweet kiss to his lips.

…

Half an hour later Henry had been left with a hot chocolate at Granny's and so Emma and her parents walked into the hotel suit which was becoming increasingly over crowded with all the people in the room. "Dr Whale what's your prognosis?" she asked, trying to act the best she could as Sheriff.

"Can I talk to you outside Sheriff?" he asked and the other members of Storybrooke walked out of the hotel room to talk.

"What do you think there not telling us?" Tony asked from his place next to Ziva on her bed.

"I dunno, but I don't like this one bit, something's going on" Gibbs told them all, not looking at any of them, his eyes not leaving Jenny's sleeping form once.

"Your gut?" Tony asked him, Gibbs didn't answer so he took that as a yes and it was true, his gut was churning worse than it had the day before Jenny had left him in Paris, worse than when he knew something was wrong with Shannon and Kelly.

"Abby and Ducky have just hit the road" Tim explained as he got off the phone with the bubbly Goth, having had to assure her for the five hundredth time that Jenny would be okay, although he wasn't sure he even believed that himself.

Meanwhile out in the hall everyone was kind of panicking "She's definitely under the sleeping curse, just like Henry" Whale told them.

"So the only way she will wake up is if her true love kisses her?" Charming grumbled, everyone looked to their feet.

"They won't believe that" Emma said "There has to be another way" she continued, "Gold" she told them, "He has to know" she continued "Just don't say anything to them until I get back" she told them.

Emma then turned and left, Snow and Charming followed her as they all walked to down the stairs, out of the door and across the town to Mr Gold's Pawn shop.

The sun was rising over the sleepy town and so people were also doing the same and they all knew Gold always liked to get an early start, but when they got to his shop, the door was closed and the shop was dark.

"Crap" Emma grumbled, she was not in the mood, she was going to kill Regina for no only hurting Henry but for causing all this havoc on their town, everything was her fault, if there wasn't any town there would be no threat of strangers finding them, uncovering their secret and if worse comes to worse people not from fairy-tales being put under curses. "Where would he be?" she asked her parents.

"I don't know, we could try Granny's" Charming suggested having seen him in there a couple of times, most of the time he was with Belle but he knew she wouldn't cause any trouble.

Moments later the bell above the door of Granny's ringed as the family of three walked in, just what they'd thought, Rumple sat in a booth with Belle sitting opposite him, both laughing and talking over a stack of pancakes and coffee.

"We need to talk" Emma told him as she walked over to where he and Belle sat.

Belle made a move to get up to leave them alone but Rumple put a gentle hand on her arm making her sit back down "Stay, I have no secrets, whatever Ms Swan has to say she can say it us both" he told both of the women as Emma sat down in the booth next to Belle, meanwhile Snow and Charming sat in the booth behind where Henry sat with his book and a cup of hot chocolate.

"The sleeping curse" Emma began, meanwhile Rumple rolled his eyes.

"Like I told Regina there is only one way to break the curse and that is true love's kiss" Rumple huffed, getting tired of having to repeat himself just because people never believed what he told them.

"Who's under the curse?" Belle asked, wanting to know more and hoping Rumple hadn't cast it.

"One of the strangers in town" Emma explained

"Oh, that's awful, Rumple is there nothing we can do?" Belle asked, her hands going across the table to hold his.

"I'm afraid not" Gold told her "You find the directors true love, they kiss, the cruse is broken" he told them both.

Emma nodded "Sorry for disturbing your breakfast" she got up and went to go sit in the next booth with her parents and Son. "Let's hope they believe in magic" she said shaking her head, from what she'd seen of them she doubted that any of them especially the older guy….Gibbs was it? she knew he wouldn't believe in the slightest.

Regina then walked into the diner, everyone turned and glared at her, most people now having heard what had happened, despite Snow and everyone trying to keep it quiet.

"You" Emma said getting up from the booth as everyone else also got up to face her

"How could you break your promise?" Henry asked, obviously upset, Charming, put a hand on his grandson's shoulder to try and comfort him.

"You've doomed us all" Grumpy/Leroy told the evil queen pointing a finger at her.

"It was an accident" Regina told them as she was backed against a wall of the diner.

"How can you have done it accidently?" Snow asked, Regina was risking the solitude and happiness everyone had found in this town, the secret was going to get out and then they were going to become a tourist destination, a national security risk, a freak town.

"I don't know, I might have used the wrong apple and used the poison one instead or maybe I missed up the potion I was making….she'll wake up we just need to find her true love" she told them trying to make it better.

"Easier said than done" Emma told her before walking out of Grannies, Henry was just about to follow when Regina stopped him, grabbing his shoulder gently and turning him to face her.

"I love you Henry, magic or no magic, okay, I'm sorry, I'm trying to be good I really am" she told him, Henry nodded.

"I know" he gave her a small smile, it was true she was trying everything, she'd just slipped up, not everyone was perfect, he gave her another smile before following Emma, Snow and Charming out of the diner, wanting to help in any way he could.

…

Everyone looked towards the door as it burst open, Gibbs standing the nearest to Jenny, Ziva and Tony still sitting on Ziva's bed while Tim stood leaning against the wall constantly checking his phone, thinking of Abby and Ducky who were driving up.

"So, what's the verdict?" Gibbs asked, they'd not been told anything for half an hour, he was never a man known for his patients and had even less when it was someone he cared about that was hurt.

"She's alive and perfectly fine, she's asleep" Whale told them as Emma walked into the room, Henry, Snow and Charming all standing in the door way.

"If she's sleeping then why won't she wake up?" Tony asked from his place next to Ziva.

Emma stepped forward and took a deep breath "She's cursed" she informed them, seeing all of their expression's emotionless and almost a little angry from Gibbs. "The only way to break the curse is true loves kiss" she cringed upon waiting their reactions.

TBC…

**Hope you guys like this, any suggestions would be great, please review. **


	7. is it true?

Chapter 7

The whole NCIS team just stood staring at Emma Swan like she'd grown a second head, Gibbs looked ready to strangle her, Tim just stood looking very pale in the corner with his back against the wall, Tony looked like his mind was whizzing a million miles a minute while also he was holding Ziva's shoulders because she, like Gibbs, looked ready to murder Emma with any object she could get her hands on.

"You are pulling our heads yes?" Ziva asked the blond women after a moment.

Emma looked at the Israeli women, very confused, what she'd said had made node sense. "What?" she muttered.

"She means, your pulling our legs" Tony explained, still with his hand on Ziva's shoulders.

"We're not" she told the team that to her seemed more like a family "If you want her to wake up, you have to find her true love and get them to kiss her" she explained.

"You know this reminds me of a film" Tony began to no one's surprised "Enchanted, with Patrick Dempsey and Amy Adams, he's her true love but doesn't believe it, it's the only way to wake her up, she's a redhead too" he added before feeling a sharp smack to the back of the head.

"Shut up DiNozzo" Gibbs grumbled before pushing past Emma and Dr Whale to walk out of the hotel room, after all of the bourbon he had consumed earlier he was in dire need of a coffee.

Emma watched as Gibbs walked past her to then turn her gaze to the group that still remained "Supposed what you're saying is true…" Tim finally spoke as he pushed himself off of the wall.

"It is true" Dr Whale stated from where he stood at Emma's side.

Tim nodded, he was a writer after all, he had to believe anything was possible, "How long do we have?" he asked.

Emma shrugged her shoulders "I don't know" she told them.

"She has two days, three at most" Regina stated from her place by the door making everyone turn to face her.

"And how would you know that?" Tony asked, looking at her sceptically.

"I've had experience with the curse" the Evil Queen who was trying to change her ways told him.

Ziva eyed the raven haired women for a moment "Are you the person that did this to her?" she asked trying to move to get closer to her but Tony held her back once again, he didn't want her getting hurt.

Regina took a deep breath "I'm going to try and help her, I need you to think of anyone she's ever mentioned, ever been with that could be her true love" she told them.

All three agents stood for a moment thinking "the Director's a very private person" Tim told them "She doesn't talk about her personal life" he added.

"That's because she doesn't have one" Tony spoke without thinking, Tim and Ziva both turned to glare at him, "What it's true, when have you guys ever come into work and she have the day off or see her leave before you?" he asked them, they both nodded in agreement, it seemed NCIS was her life.

"Well then she'll have to stay this way" Regina told them, not wanting it to come to this but life was how it was and so with a deep breath she turned to leave.

"Wait" Ziva made Regina turn to face her and everyone look at her "We worked together in Cairo, we were partners, she once mentioned a man, a man she had loved and regretted leaving, maybe it's him" she suggested.

"Did she give him a name?" Emma asked knowing that she might be able to track him down.

"No" Ziva shook her head "But he had to have been his partner" she told them.

"Could I get access to the files from here?" Emma asked them, thinking she could use her computer.

They all shook their head "But there is someone coming who can do that" Tim told them "Abby will be here in an hour or so" he told them. At this stage the team would do anything to save their fearless leader.

"When she get's here, take her to the sheriff's station" Emma told them before turning to leave and finding Rumpelstiltskin standing in the door way with Belle at his side.

"I may be able to help" he suggested holding out a dream catcher to Emma.

Meanwhile….

Gibbs sat in grannies all by himself, staring into the coffee in his mug, why was this happening? What had he ever done to lose anyone that had ever meant anything to him? His mother, Shannon, Kelly and now possibly Jenny for the second time only this time for good.

Couldn't he just have someone to love, couldn't he be given the chance to move on, to fall in love. And why was everyone in the town making up crap like 'true loves kiss', what the hell was this hick town, was it a place where mental patients went when there was no room in the mental institute?

Okay maybe that was a little harsh but there was still something wrong with them all if they thought that Jenny would wake up if her true love kissed her. Well he wished them all luck with finding Jenny's true love because it certainly wasn't him, he thought taking a gulp of his coffee.

"Hi" Gibbs turned to find a little boy about the age of ten with floppy brown hair, holding an old brown leather bound book, slide into the booth to sit opposite him.

"Hi" the special agent greeted the kid, looking at him suspiciously.

"I'm Henry" the boy told him with a small smile.

"Gibbs" Gibbs grumbled into his cup of coffee before Ruby came along and topped up his mug and handing Henry a hot chocolate.

"Are you friends with the lady who won't wake up?" Henry asked playing with the corners of the book in front of him nervously, not liking the intense gaze he was under from Gibbs.

"I'm not sure if friends is right but yeah" Gibbs grumbled.

"So your more than friends?" Henry asked, his voice and eyes full of excitement.

"Nope" Gibbs told him, popping the 'p'.

"Then what are you to her?" Henry asked, kind of confused.

"I'm her employee and nothing else" the older man told him and even though Henry was only ten he could see the upset and regret in Gibbs' eyes.

"Okay, but you know what will wake her up" Henry told him, Gibbs shrugged his shoulders as to say 'what'. "True loves kiss" Henry told him.

"Sure kid" Gibbs shook his head and almost laughed, feeling sorry that the whole town had brainwashed the children too or that the Sheriff had sent her son to talk to him and continue the ridiculousness.

"It's true" Henry told Gibbs as he opened his book at the part of Snow white and prince charming's story of how he woke her up "See, that's how he wakes her up" he told the older man.

"Yeah in books" Gibbs told him "Not in real life" he explained.

"You don't understand, this book is true" Henry told him before pointing at David and Mary Margaret who sat together in a booth a couple away from them, smiling and laughing while their hands were entwined on the table "They are snow white and prince charming, my grandparents, my mother is Emma and when she was a baby they put her in a magic wardrobe that sent her to this world to protect her from the curse that the evil queen cast where everyone would be stuck here in this town, not remembering who they are, twenty eight years later my mum came and broke the curse"

"That's a nice story" Gibbs said with a nod, it had to hand it to the kid, he had an imagination.

"It's the truth" Henry told him, his face going a little red in anger, "My mum didn't believe at first but she did eventually and so will you" He told Gibbs as the older man threw money on the table and then headed for the door of Granny's.

"Okay" Gibbs told him with a smile "I believe you" he told him, but only to humour Henry.

TBC…

**Hope you like, please review.**


	8. most powerful magic of all

Chapter 8

"We are here Abby" Ducky told the Goth as they passed the town line marked with a red line and a sign that said 'welcome to Storybrooke'.

Abby looked out of the window of the vintage morgan that they had driven all the way from D.C "Do you think the Director's okay?" she asked him, her green eyes full of worry, she had been in constant contact with Tim who explained that the director had gone to sleep but wouldn't wake up but had assured her she was alive and breathing, he'd also told her that time was of the essence.

"Jennifer is a strong willed women Abigail, I do believe she will be fine" The older man who was like a grandfather to her.

The usually bubbly Goth nodded, she needed to stay positive, being negative wouldn't help anyone, she knew what Jenny was like and knew that the redhead wouldn't give up without a fight and the team wouldn't let her, especially Gibbs.

"Here, this is Granny's" Ducky told her "We have rooms here" he added as they both got out.

At the same time they got out of the car Tim came from the entrance having seen them pull up from his place by the window in Jenny's room.

"Timmy" Abby squealed running to him and pulling him in for a tight hug "Is the director okay?" she asked pulling back to look at him and she could tell by the look in his eyes that there was something he wasn't telling them.

"Has a doctor been to see her?" Ducky asked as he and the other two member of their close knit family.

"Yeah" Tim nodded as they began to walk up the stairs of the hotel, both Ducky and Abby then gave him a look as to say 'what did the doctor say'. He stopped on the stairs "I know you guys aren't going to believe me but…" both gave him another look saying 'try me', "They said the only way to wake her up was with true love's kiss"

Ducky looked at the younger man with concern but could see how serious Tim McGee looked, "You have to be kidding, that's impossible" Abby said.

"I don't think he's joking Abby" Ducky told her "Come we must see Jennifer" he told them before walking to the room that he knew had been the room the redhead was sharing with Ziva, Abby and Tim followed closely behind.

When they walked into the room they found Tony and Ziva standing side by side near Jenny's head, Emma stood near the redhead's feet and Regina stood in the corner, watching the scene unfold, Mr Gold and Belle stood on the other side of Jenny's bed.

"Now we're all here, can I begin?" Gold asked looking at Tim who walked in with two more members, the younger man nodded before moving to stand near Ziva and Tony, Abby stood next to Tim and laced their fingers together, worried at what this strange man was going to do to their beloved Director.

Ducky looked around and was extremely surprised to not find Gibbs in the room, he turned to Tony "Where is Gibbs?" he asked.

Tony shrugged his shoulders "He walked out almost an hour ago, probably gone to drown himself in some bourbon" he explained. Ducky couldn't believe that he would do that, obviously Gibbs' feelings for Jenny were getting to him and he couldn't take seeing her like this.

"We're going to do exactly what we did to Pongo" Gold told Emma, preparing her for having to use her magic.

"Pongo as in 101 Dalmatian's Pongo?" Tony asked with an almost laugh, Emma, Gold, Regina and Belle all nodded slowly.

"Isn't he a dog?" Ziva asked "Is this safe to do to a human?" she asked.

Gold sighed, he just wanted to get on with it "All I'm going to do is collect her thoughts and memories she is accessing now so hopefully that will be able to help us work out who her true love is" he told the Israeli women. "Now can I get on with it?" he asked everyone and all nodded.

Everyone watched as Rumple then ran the dream catcher from the top of Jenny's head all the way down to her feet, he then passed it to Emma, "Remember emotion, don't think" he told her.

Emma spread her legs apart and then held the dream catcher out in front of her and stared at it intensely, slightly uncomfortable with all of these extra eyes on her at once. All of a sudden it began to glow in the centre and a fuzzy image began to form.

They all watched Jenny's memories, her as a little girl running through the Georgetown house her father had left her, her father in question going after her, both smiling and laughing as he scooped her up and twirled her around in his arm, then the memories faded into another one of her sitting in what looked like a waiting room then getting up and walking into an office, a man inside the office turned but they didn't get a chance to see his face before it changed to a memory of a lust full night in what looked like some sort of loft, it took dark to be able to see her companion, then it change again to her standing at the top of the Eiffel tower where she looked over the city of Paris and a man was at her side, she looked down at their hands entwined and then it all ended.

The Blond sheriff dropped the dream catcher on the floor "So you were right about Paris" Emma said to Ziva after she took a moment to regain herself.

"Yeah, but it didn't show us who" Tony reminded them "It looks like Abby's going to have to hack into NCIS" he told the Goth who nodded, she would do anything she could to help them.

Ducky wasn't sure if he should say anything or not but decided he better before Abby got in trouble for hacking into NCIS possibly losing her jobs over it "That won't be necessary" he told them ,everyone turned to look at him the same question burning in their eyes "I worked with Jennifer in Paris, in all of her Europe mission, I know who it is that can wake her up" he told them.

"Who was her partner?" Abby asked, always having a slight inkling who it was.

"Gibbs" he told them like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Gold smiled and almost scoff to himself, he'd known since the redhead and silver fox had walked into his shop that they were in love, he could see the signs of true love a mile off.

"Where is he now?" Emma asked, annoyed with herself that he'd been right under their nose the whole time. No one had a clue of where he was.

…

Not very far away Gibbs sat on a white bench by the dock's, he sat looking out to the open clear water in front of him.

It calmed him in a way nothing could, the sound of the small waves crashing to the shore, the sweet salty smell in the air that only the see could bring, it made him want to grab a boat and just go out to sail, when you're in the middle of an ocean nothing could bother you, no one could reach you, you could do what you want, go where you want, however you want.

He ran a tired hand down his face, he hadn't slept in almost 48 hours, he found himself laughing for a moment, ironic, he wanted sleep but couldn't get it and Jenny was stuck in sleep that she couldn't wake up from.

Gibbs wanted her to wake up, he wanted her to be okay, for her to smile at him, laugh with him, talk to him. True love's kiss, he almost laughed, even if it was true it wasn't him, she'd made her feelings clear, she didn't feel the same way about him as he did about her, she wouldn't have walked away from him if she'd felt the same.

"Are you okay?" Gibbs looked up and to his right to find a tall, skinny, redhead man, glasses perched on the edge of his nose, he also wore a smart jacket, white shirt, green tie, black suit trousers and held a green umbrella in his hand.

"I'm fine" Gibbs replied, not wanting to share his business with anyone.

"You looked troubled, would you like to talk about it Mr…" the strange man began.

"Gibbs" the NCIS agent replied.

"Archie Hopper" Archie greeted Gibbs with a smile "You know the women who is under the sleeping curse?" he asked. Gibbs nodded slowly. "Is she troubling you?" he asked.

"She always troubles me" Gibbs chuckled, smiling fondly at his memories of Jenny.

"You like her?" Archie asked and watched as the other man took a deep breath, before nodding very slowly, you would only notice if you were really looking for it, "You can break the curse?" Archie asked him another question.

"No" Gibbs shook his head.

"Why?" he asked .

"I'm not her true love" Gibbs explained "She's not mine, we just can't be" he explained, not sure what had loosened his lips suddenly.

"And why's that?" Hopper asked cocking his head to the side.

"I had a wife Shannon and a daughter who died, surely Shannon is my true love or was my true love, I can't have another" Gibbs explained "And Jenny walked away from me, from us, from what we had, if she loved me she wouldn't have done that" he added.

Archie nodded, saying he understood, he took a breath before speaking "I've learnt over the years that… that there is something that writes our lives out for us and no matter what we do there is nothing we can do to stop it, things happen for a reason and we learn from our mistakes…. Do you still love her?" Archie asked, Gibbs nodded, he'd always love her and never stop.

"She's only got a day before she's permanently in that state, isn't it worth trying to wake her up?" Archie said and Gibbs nodded again this time with a small smile. "Go" Archie told him before Gibbs hopped up from the bench and started to sprint back to the hotel, oh if Gibbs only knew he'd just spoken to a therapist.

Gibbs ran up the stairs of Granny's hotel, ignoring how his knee's protested to the movement. "Jethro there you are" Ducky called from the top of the stairs on the landing, having gone out to look for him. "We've all been trying to call you" he told him.

"Phone died" Gibbs lied, having turned it off as he was sick of hearing it ring over and over again, he then walked past Ducky and headed to the room which Jenny was lying in.

"Jethro we…" the doctor began but Gibbs wasn't listening, he walked straight over to Jenny's sleeping, almost comatose state, everyone else around him were blurs and muffled sounds.

"Can you all give me a minute?" he asked before hearing everyone shuffle out of the room and then the door slam shut.

He sat down on the corner of the bed, taking Jenny's hand in his and rubbing his thumb across her knuckles, he studied her for a moment, her skin was white as porcelain, paler than normal, paler than he'd ever seen it, even when she'd been shot in Europe.

Gibbs then realised that her skin was cold, she wasn't dead, he had to keep reminding himself, she was breathing, he could see that, leaning over he brushed her red locks out of her face, "I love you Jenny" he told her as he caressed her face, "I promise if this doesn't work, I'll find a way to wake you up, if you do wake up now I promise that I will never let you go" he told her.

Then he looked at her for a moment and took a deep breath, breathing in the small scent of her perfume that still lingered from almost two day ago, he then leant down and slowly kissed her gently but with all the love he possessed for her.

The minute their lips touched, Gibbs felt a shift in the room, a beam of light shine around them, shaking everything in its wake, he parted from her, sitting up straight, he looked at her but nothing had happened, he was about to get up and walk away, go die in a whole, how could he have ever broken the curse, when the sound of her catching her breath broke the silence that had overcome the room.

He turned to look at her, by her side in seconds, his hands holding hers "Jethro" she smiled at him, her eyes a little watery, she having heard everything he'd previously said, "I love you too" she told him before reaching over and pulling his lips down to hers again.

_True Loves Kiss can break any curse- Rumpelstiltskin _

TBC…

**So the moment you've all been waiting for, I hope you like.**


	9. Happily Ever After

Chapter 9

The minute everyone had be ushered out of the room Abby stood right near the closed door with her ear against it and Tony squished in beside the Goth doing the same.

The residence of Storybrooke that had been in the room moved away from the door, knowing that if Gibbs did break the cruse and woke the sleeping beauty, they didn't want to be so close to the beam of light that the kiss was going to emit.

"I wonder what he's saying" Tony whined trying to listen as hard as he could at what their gruff, no nonsense, ex-marine, boss would be saying, the other side of the door.

"Well we can't hear over your complaining" Abby told him, she wanted to hear 'Daddy' declare his love for 'Mummy'.

Everyone heard a shift inside the room and froze, afraid the door would burst open and they would all be met by an angry Gibbs, only to cover up the fact of how heartbroken he felt, but instead a pulse of white light came through the gap of the door, sending shivers up everyone spines and making everyone a little uneasy on their feet.

"What was that?" Ziva asked the people she would hope would know what the light meant and was.

"That was magic" Regina told them from where she leant against the wall.

"But neither of them have 'powers'" Tim reminded the residence of Storybrooke.

Rumple almost chuckled to himself as he stepped forward "They don't need powers, they share something greater than any magic in all the realms" he told them. The question of what just sort of lingered in the air, none of the NCIS gang sure if they wanted to ask. "True love" he told them.

Ducky nodded, he'd seen it from the moment he'd set his eyes on the two, there was something about Jethro and Jenny together that Jethro hadn't had in his previous or future relationships, he know knew it was the look of love, they were best friends but something more.

"We need to talk to them" Emma reminded everyone and they all nodded, the sheriff then turned to Granny "run to the diner and tell my….Mary Margaret and David that she's woken up" she told the older woman who nodded before heading down the stairs and out the door.

She then took a deep breath before going over to the door and pulling down the handle and pushing the door open, she walked in and everyone followed behind her. She gave a little smile at what she saw, they all did.

Jenny and Gibbs sat on the bed, their hands holding onto each other tight, their fingers entwined to cement that fact, their faces a little flushed from the kiss or kisses it seemed, that they had shared, and their eyes bright, with hope love and happiness.

"What happened?" Jenny asked them as they all walked into the room, her voice a little croaky from not having spoken in almost two days, it was then that Jenny saw Regina enter the room "You" she mumbled "You were…. What did you do to me?" Jenny asked with shock and hurt in her eyes, Gibbs tried to calm her by wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her close to him, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"It was an accident" Regina told her "I didn't mean for it to happen, I must have mixed up potions or….." she began but Jenny cut her off.

"Potions?" she asked "What is going on?" Jenny asked looking around at everyone.

"You were under a sleeping curse" Abby informed her, Jenny was confused as to what Abby was doing here as she hadn't been there before she'd fallen asleep, in fact neither had Ducky.

"I don't…"Jenny began but then she saw the serious look on everyone's face, seeing it on Jethro's, the most sceptical man she'd ever met told her it was true.

"True loves kiss can break any curse" Rumple told her, Jenny looked at him a little confused and then looked at Jethro and smiled, resting her head on his shoulder as his head covered hers.

"How long was I out?" she asked after a moment.

"About two days" Regina informed her "If it had been much longer you would be stuck asleep forever" she added.

Jenny looked up to Gibbs wondering what had taken him so long to kiss her, if the answer had been true loves kiss she would have presumed he would have tried it before anyone even hesitated to ask him. Gibbs saw the question in her eyes and so answered it without her having to have asked it "I may have need a little persuading" he told her, she tried to move away, not sure what him saying that meant "To admit to myself that I love you" he told her.

She relaxed a little more into him and smiled before lifted her head and kissing his lips lightly "take me home Jethro" she whispered when they parted.

Gibbs nodded "of course" he smiled at her before looking past the team two the people that were exactly what that little boy Henry had told her they were, characters from a story book. "Can we go?" he asked.

"If you promise not to say anything, then yes" Regina told them, no one in the town wanted word to get out and then they become a tourist destination or taken in a loony bin or worse.

"Our lips our glued" Ziva told her with a smile.

"You mean sealed" Belle told her form her place by Rumple by the other bed in the room.

Ziva nodded before repeating the sentence in her head over and over again, deciding sealed sounded better than glued.

"Then you are free to go" Emma told them all.

"So when we going boss?" Tony asked turning to face Gibbs.

Gibbs shared a look with Jenny, her eyes telling him she wanted to leave as soon as possible, she needed to put this behind her, she needed to be in her home.

"We'll leave soon, pack your stuff, I think the investigation is over, don't you think Duck, it's conclusive that the marine committed suicide?" Gibbs asked.

Ducky nodded "His therapist records would suggest he was a very unhappy man, it is highly probable….actually most likely due to the evidence of only his finger prints on the weapon" he continued.

Everyone then excited the room to pack all of their belongings or to go to Granny's for something to eat after a long two days, leaving Gibbs and Jenny alone.

"So…" Jenny began, knowing that they needed to talk but not sure where to start.

"Yeah" Gibbs chuckled, squeezing her hands tight, so happy he could wake her up, it would have broken his heart if he couldn't.

"Your my hero once again" she told him, he himself just shrugged his shoulders, "What happens when we go back to D.C?" she asked him.

Gibbs brushed a red lock out of her face, running his hand down her cheek, watching as she closed her eyes for a moment at the contact "Come stay with me or I stay with you, I don't care, I just want us together, I'm not letting you go Jen, I learnt from my mistakes"

Jenny smiled and nodded, it was what she wanted too "I love you" she almost whispered against his lips.

"That'll be the day" he mumbled making her laugh, both knowing after the curse breaking kiss that they were meant to be together, that they loved each other, they didn't necessarily have to say it but sometimes it felt good to say.

They kissed for a moment before parting "I need to get out of these clothes" Jenny mumbled, realising she'd been laying in a bed for two days in the same clothes, she looked up to find Gibbs wore a mischievous smile, "Not like that" she told him, hitting him playfully on the cheek before slipping out of the bed and standing, her legs a little shaky so Gibbs stood and helped support her, she then smiled at him "At least not until were at home" she added.

…..

Hours later, the NCIS team were all packed up, Tony and Ziva would be taking the NCIS van, Tim and Abby would travel with Ducky in his Morgan, leaving Jenny and Gibbs to take his car, just like on the way.

"Thank you, for all of your help" Ducky thanked the people who stood on the sidewalk with the NCIS gang, there was Emma, Regina, Charming, Snow, Henry, Archie, Granny and Red, Rumple and Belle having a date that needed to be finished.

"Yes thank you" Jenny smiled, she owed them her life, if they hadn't told them how to wake her, if Archie and Henry hadn't spoken to Gibbs, she would be stuck under the curse for the rest of her life.

"Once again I want to apologise, this was all my fault, it was never meant to happen" Regina told her sincerely.

Jenny nodded, she understood, if she hadn't been put under the curse, she wouldn't have been standing next to the man she loved, the man she was going to spend the rest of her life with.

"If any of you are ever in D.C…" Tony began but got cut off my Charming.

"We can't leave" he told him "Well Emma and Henry can, they weren't brought here by the curse"

"If we cross the line, we forget who we are and go back to our curse selves" Snow explained.

"Hence the red line" Tony nodded, realising why it had been painted on, they all nodded "We better go" Tony suggested and everyone nodded before heading to their respective cars.

Gibbs was about to walk away when Charming stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulders "She's going to have nightmares" he told the older man, Gibbs nodded saying he understood, charming then pulled out a white candle, "This will keep the nightmares away" he told him, Gibbs nodded knowing it was just an ordinary candle but got the message, Jenny was going to need him.

"Everything okay?" Jenny asked as Gibbs slipped into the car beside her.

"Everything's great" he told her leaning over and kissing her lightly on the lips before starting the car and then he began the procession of NCIS cars down the road, out of Storybrooke.

"Some town huh" Jenny mumbled under her breath, it was almost like fate had brought them here, fate had brought them to a town that would force Gibbs and Jenny to admit to their feelings, fate had made it so Gibbs made it just in time, fate sounded more like an author to Jenny, an author who liked nothing more than magic, mystery and happy endings, she couldn't help but think as she looked out of the car window, looked forward to the future that awaited her and her true love.

…..

Days later after the case Jenny and Gibbs finally found some time for each other, they lay in Gibbs's bed, under the covers, both laying facing one another, tall white candles lit either side of them on the beside cabinet.

Neither quiet believing that they had found each other again, that it was almost like old times apart from now they were older and wiser. Both sure this was forever.

"You tired?" Jenny asked her lover after a moment.

"No" Gibbs pretended, trying to stifle a yawn, he hadn't slept for days, but then again neither had Jenny.

Jenny smiled at him, she could see the tiredness clouding his eyes, the blue orbs duller than normal, she could also see that there were bags under his eyes and he was having an internal battle to stay awake.

She leant over and kissed him on the forehead "Sleep" she told him as he snuggled closer to her, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"You?" was all Gibbs managed to croak out in his sleepiness.

"I'm not tired" she told him, really she wasn't.

"You haven't slept in almost two days" he told her, pulling her down so her head hit her pillow and she lay right beside him.

"I slept for two days straight" she reminded him, trying to not show him that she actually could use a couple of hours sleep.

Gibbs nodded his eyes closed, "They tell you about the nightmares?" he asked her after a moment. Jenny nodded lightly all of a sudden burying her head in his shoulder as he wrapped his arms right around her, his eyes fluttered open "I'm here her told her, I'll always wake you up" he assured her.

"With true loves kiss?" she asked him.

"Is there any other kind of kiss between us?" Gibbs asked her before leaning forward and kissing her again and again, he reached up after a couple more kisses and blew out the candles on the cabinet, vowing he would keep any nightmares away.

_And they lived happily ever after…._

**I hope you guys like the ending, I have another Once Upon A Time and NCIS crossover, where Jenny is Cora's daughter whom she banished to our land, I'm not sure when it will be up, and I'm sorry if you don't like Jenny/Jibbs centric stories but that's just who I am.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing, one last review for the road would be great.**


End file.
